zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Polls
Rules for suggesting a poll # Polls should not have any more than eight voting options; this makes them easier to archive. # For larger polls, break the poll into two polls and suggest both. If both polls are supported, however, they will not appear on the main page consecutively or simultaneously. # Browse the archives before suggesting to be sure your suggestion has not been made before. # You must sign your poll and votes with ~~~~ or it will be removed. # You must have 50 mainspace edits to vote. Check and enter your name to see how many you have. # Be creative! How to suggest a poll To suggest a poll to be placed on the main page, simply place the following code under the Poll suggestions header and replace the appropriate information. QUESTION OPTION1 OPTION2 OPTION3 OPTION4 OPTION5 OPTION6 OPTION7 OPTION8 Users will then vote on it. If a majority of users favor it, it will be placed in the Poll Queue. Poll suggestions Favorite enemy challenge Which of these is your favorite enemy challenge? Savage Labyrinth Cave Of Ordeals Secret Shrine Take 'Em All On Boss Challenge Places of enemies that seem like they never end.Also thanks for telling me about the Boss Challenge Jedimasterlink User:Coolkat100 : : This one isn't bad, though you may want to add the boss challenge from OoT3D (not sure what it's proper name is). Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : : It kind of makes me want to cry in a way, but it's not all that bad. --[[User:Jäzzi|''Bass]][[User talk:Jäzzi|Japas]] 21:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh... I guess it's okay... DRAGONLOVER1212 (talk) 00:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) : : It was almost a support, but I'm just not feeling it.Zant's Faithful 'Servant : : Kind of spoiler-ish but also pretty good The 04:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : : There are much better ideas on here. DoctorPain99 16:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : : I could see this happening Oni Link 16:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : : sure y not I like it. User:LoZSuperFan1 : : Guess why. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't see anything wrong with it. --Xgamer92 (talk) 21:59, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : : I suggest you to add the Lightning Round to this poll Mr Alex (T) 01:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : : With the idea that Lightning Round will be added since this was made before the game was. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) : : Meh. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 08:54, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : Don't particularly care for it. -'''Minish Link 16:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Mini-Game What is your favorite mini-game? Treasure Chest Shop Shooting Gallery Fishing Doggy Race Bird-Man Contest Star Game Whip Race Thrill Digger User:Coolkat100 18:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : : Many, many reasons. – Jäzz '' 02:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : : what's so bad about it Jazzi. User:Coolkat100 18:51, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :: : Everything. The fact you don't know when to stop suggesting polls, the fact that this poll is just '''bad', and the fact you're missing some. – Jäzz '' 12:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: : What do you mean? the last time I suggested a poll was on July 1 so I have not suggested anything thing in several months and if it's so bad why don't you suggest a better poll. User:Coolkat100 8:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: : I actually have suggested a better one. And the point is, I know why I'm not suggesting it as I edit at multiple wikis and have to deal with administrative business at those wikis, and what I'm getting at is you instead of spending your time like most of the newer generation of Zeldapedians. – ''Jäzz '' 18:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :: : There are dozens of mini-games in the series. The point of polls is to try to find something with a relatively finite amount so you don't have to pick and choose which ones to put in the poll like you did here... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : : Where's Four Swords? http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i86/Kaizer13/SmilingMan.png --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : : Obvious reasons. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 08:54, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : What everyone else said. -'''Minish Link 16:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Favourite Skyward Sword Dungeon What is your favourite dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ? Skyview Temple Earth Temple Lanayru Mining Facility Ancient Cistern Sandship Fire Sanctuary Sky Keep Mr Alex (T) 01:43, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : : SS themed and works. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) : : We need an SS themed one since it recently came out. : : What they said, I guess. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 08:54, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : Sure. -'Minish Link' 16:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : A bit bland and bvious, but I guess we're fresh out of good ideas anyway, so... --AuronKaizer ''' 23:19, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Zelda Race What is your favorite race in the series? Deku Goron Zora Human Hylian Gerudo Kikwi Kokiri Korok Minish Mogma Parella Rito Ancient Robots Sheikah Twili Paradox64 (User talk:Paradox64) 23:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : But where's the Whip Race? http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i86/Kaizer13/SmilingMan.png --AuronKaizer ''' 23:19, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : You can't have more than 8 choices per poll. You'll need to remove half of them or it will be deleted again (not by me, though). --Mr Alex (T) 02:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Blade-Wielding Enemy What Is Your Favorite Blade-Wielding Enemy In The Zelda Series? Darknut Lizalfos Dinalfos Aeralfos Bokoblin Stalfos Imp poe Gerudo Pirates Zeldas ganon (talk) 04:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Polls